Undercover
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite saison 6, donc Spoiler ! Ma vision de ce que pourrait être le début de la saison 7 REVIEW please )


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi niquel, il fait super beau, c'est agréable =)**

 **Voici donc le OS que je vous avais promis.**

 **SPOILER final saison 6, vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Ma version de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Félicity enfila sa veste et attrapa son sac avant de vérifier rapidement ses mails sur la tablette. Elle sourit en voyant un message de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail à Star City et qu'elle allait venir s'installer près de chez eux. Félicity était ravie, sa mère lui manquait et encore plus depuis l'arrestation d'Oliver. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à ça, Oliver lui manquant mille fois plus que sa mère, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer, pas maintenant, William allait la rejoindre.

Elle répondit à sa mère en lui disant qu'elle avait hâte. Félicity aimait beaucoup Raisa, mais depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, Félicity s'était lancée sur un projet et elle travaillait beaucoup, William comprenait, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il reste seul le soir et Donna se ferait un plaisir de venir lui tenir compagnie quand elle rentrerait tard.

 _\- William, tu es prêt ?_

 _\- Oui j'arrive dans une minute !_

Elle sourit avant de reposer la tablette et de voir son fils arriver, sa veste sur le dos et son sac à dos à la main. Son fils, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Félicity n'avait jamais prévu d'adopter William, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, en quelques sortes... Les parents de Samantha étaient venus peu après l'arrestation d'Oliver, clamant qu'ils voulaient récupérer leur petit fils, Félicity n'avait pas su comment réagir, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui.

William avait tenu tête à ses grands-parents, disant qu'il était heureux ici, qu'il commençait à se faire des amis à l'école et qu'il adorait Félicity. Il ne voulait pas partir. Après près de deux semaines d'angoisse d'être séparée de lui, Félicity avait reçu un appel des grands-parents disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas que William soit privé de cette stabilité qu'il semblait avoir acquise.

Elle avait été rassurée, mais avait craint qu'ils ne reviennent et c'était William lui même qui était venu la voir un matin, au petit-déjeuner, en lui disant qu'il voulait qu'elle l'adopte, parce que comme ça, ils ne seraient pas séparés.

Félicity avait contacté Jean Loring qui avait écouté leur demande avec attention et avait préparé les papiers et la procédure avait commencé. Jean avait fait parvenir les papiers à Oliver, ainsi qu'une lettre expliquant la démarche de sa femme et Félicity n'avait pas été surprise de voir qu'il avait signé les papiers, lui donnant l'accord pour l'adoption.

Tout était officiel depuis trois jours, William était son fils et s'appelait désormais William Clayton-Queen. Félicity tenait à ce qu'il garde le nom de sa mère, coller les deux noms était un bon compromis.

Elle vit les yeux fatigués de son fils, les derniers contrôles étaient passés une semaine avant, il commençait à être épuisé.

 _\- Allez William, dans quelques jours ce sont les vacances._

 _\- J'ai hâte... J'adore l'école, mais les fins d'années, c'est dur._

 _\- C'est pour ça que les vacances existent William... Allez on y va._

Félicity le déposa à l'école et le regarda entrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avant de se diriger vers sa voiture quand elle fut interrompue par une voix.

 _\- Madame Queen ?_

Elle se retourna et se figea en voyant Samandra Watson qui se trouvait face à elle.

 _\- Que voulez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas assez brisé ma famille ? Il faut que vous me suiviez jusqu'à l'école de mon fils ?_

 _\- Je dois vous parler..._

Félicity fit deux pas en avant, furieuse de la voir.

 _\- Non ! Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire depuis le jour où vous m'avez pris mon mari ! Laissez-moi tranquille et ne vous approchez pas de William._

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture, le cœur serré, se rappelant qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute pas son mari.

 _\- Il est à l'hôpital... Blessé... Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez le savoir._

Félicity se tendit, prise d'angoisse, cette femme venait de lui annoncer qu'Oliver était blessé et c'était sans doute sérieux, sinon elle ne se serait pas donnée la peine de lui annoncer.

Elle arriva devant la chambre de son mari, le cœur battant, Félicity ouvrit la porte, suivie de près par Watson qui avait fait signe au gardien de la laisser passer. Le cœur de Félicity se serra quand elle vit son mari, étendu dans ce lit. Le médecin s'éloigna d'Oliver et s'approcha de l'agent Watson.

 _\- Voici sa femme._

 _\- Comment va-t-il ?_

Le médecin regarda son patient avant de regarder de nouveau Félicity.

 _\- Votre mari souffre de plusieurs contusions et d'une hémorragie interne qu'on a pu stopper. Ce qui nous inquiète le plus, c'est son traumatisme crânien._

Félicity ferma les yeux et avala la nouvelle. Elle regarda son mari qui semblait si faible dans ce lit.

 _\- Il va se réveiller bientôt ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire madame Queen... Il peut se réveiller dans une heure comme dans un mois... Le temps nous le dira._

Félicity éclata en sanglot, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait, son mari était si fort, il avait tant affronté... Le voir aussi mal lui brisait le cœur. Elle s'approcha de son lit, se mit à genoux et lui prit la main.

 _\- Je suis là Oliver... Tout va bien..._

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et ça fendait le cœur de Félicity de le revoir ainsi. Elle s'était imaginée le revoir et lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir, Oliver l'aurait serré contre lui et soulevé dans ses bras... Ils auraient été heureux... Mais là, Félicity ne l'était pas, elle avait peur... Elle était terrifiée.

Samandra Watson regarda la scène sans rien dire, elle voyait Félicity serrer la main de son mari, elle l'entendait lui parler, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer, elle s'en voulait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Oliver, il avait tenté d'arrêter une mutinerie et s'était retrouvé blessé.

Elle s'en voulait, s'il mourrait, Félicity Queen ne saurait pas la vérité, alors elle devait le lui dire. Maintenant.

Watson sortit un dossier qu'elle avait dans son sac, elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider.

Même si elle n'aimait pas tout ce que représentait Oliver Queen. Sa femme méritait de savoir la vérité, surtout s'il ne se réveillait pas.

 _\- Madame Queen ?_

Félicity tourna la tête et vit l'agent tenir un dossier dans ses mains.

 _\- Voici Stanley Peters._

Elle tendit le dossier à Félicity qui essuya ses larmes tout en se redressant.

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Un tueur en série. Il a été arrêté il y a deux ans à Chicago._

Félicity ouvrit le dossier et lu la première page, seulement, elle n'avait pas la force de tout lire, elle le referma et se tourna vers Watson.

 _\- Pourquoi vous me montrez ça ?_

 _\- Parce que je n'ai pas fait arrêter votre mari pour rien... J'avais besoin de lui._

Elle se tourna complètement face à elle, curieuse et furieuse à la fois.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Peters a tué huit femme en un an... Des femmes jeunes, belles, étudiantes... Un avenir prometteur..._

Watson reprit le dossier des mains de Félicity, tourna quelques pages et sortit une feuille qu'elle lui tendit. Elle l'a prit et regarda le document où se trouvait la photo des huit femmes, elles n'avaient pas de traits physiques similaires à part leur jeunesse et leur beauté.

 _\- On le suspecte du meurtre de trois autres femmes, mais il n'a jamais avoué._

Watson sortit trois photos du dossier et les montra à Félicity qui venait de regarder vers son mari, étendu dans ce lit.

 _\- Madame Queen ?_

Elle se tourna vers Watson, mais n'avait qu'une envie, qu'elle quitte cette chambre et qu'elle la laisse avec Oliver.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire... Mon mari est là, par votre faute, je vous déteste._

 _\- Je sais... Mais votre haine envers moi n'a pas sa place ici. Je suis là pour vous parler de votre mari. Le reste n'a pas d'importance._

Watson prit une photo et la montra à Félicity qui la détailla, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme afro-américaine d'une vingtaine d'année.

 _\- C'est ma sœur, Kendall... Elle a disparu l'année de ces meurtres... Je sais que c'est Peters... Mais il refuse d'avouer... J'ai demandé à votre mari d'entrer dans cette prison afin de le faire parler._

Félicity sentit la colère la gagner de plus en plus, cette femme face à elle s'était servie de son mari pour mener une enquête au sein d'une prison. Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre remords à le séparer de sa famille, à le séparer d'elle et de William. À cause d'elle son mari se trouvait dans ce lit, inconscient.

 _\- Il voulait vous le dire, mais je le lui ai interdis..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Pendant trois mois j'ai cru que mon mari ne s'était pas battu pour nous ! Qu'il nous avait abandonné !_

 _\- Personne ne devait savoir, surtout pas vous._

La rage bouillonnait en elle, cette femme n'avait aucune empathie.

 _\- C'est mon mari !_

 _\- Justement ! Vous n'auriez pas pu vous empêcher de venir le voir, de lui demander si tout allait bien. Vous auriez pu faire tout capoter._

 _\- J'aurais pu l'aider !_

Félicity tendit une main vers son mari tout en regardant Watson.

 _\- Mon mari... L'homme que j'aime plus que tout est là, étendu dans ce lit parce que vous vous êtes servi de lui !_

 _\- C'était le seul moyen. Vous devriez me comprendre._

Félicity soupira avant de sourire, un sourire ironique, sarcastique. Elle s'approcha de l'agent.

 _\- Le seul moyen ? Vous vouliez le voir enfermer depuis le début._

Félicity retourna près d'Oliver, refusant d'écouter davantage de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle prit la main de son mari, la rapprocha de ses lèvres et posa un baiser dessus. Sa main était froide, si ses constantes ne lui indiquaient pas qu'il était en vie, Félicity jurerait qu'il était mort. Elle posa un autre baiser sur sa main, se pencha et en posa un sur sa joue.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? On aurait trouvé un autre moyen... Tu le sais..._

 _\- S'il vous parlait, je vous aurais arrêté pour complicité. Vous auriez été envoyé dans un pénitencier loin d'ici. William se serait retrouvé seul._

Félicity ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler.

 _\- Vous êtes un monstre..._

 _\- Non, l'homme qui a tué ma sœur en est un._

 _\- Certes, mais vous aussi... Vous nous avez séparé après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Vous n'avez aucun sentiments. Maintenant partez, j'aimerais être seule avec mon mari._

Félicity entendit la porte se refermer, elle ne regarda pas, se concentrant sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, étendu dans ce lit, inconscient. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

 _\- Si tu savais comme je suis furieuse... J'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles, ça aurait été dur de te laisser, mais j'aurais compris._

Elle posa un autre baiser sur la main qu'elle tenait avant d'entendre de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide avant de se tourner vers William, elle avait demandé à John d'aller le chercher à l'école afin qu'il voit son père.

 _\- Hey William... Approche._

Le jeune garçon s'approcha, le cœur lourd, inquiet pour son père.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

Félicity hocha la tête avant de le regarder.

 _\- Ton père est fort... William, les médecins sont optimistes. Il va se réveiller._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

Félicity lui raconta dans les grandes lignes, William regarda son père avant de se rapprocher du lit et de s'asseoir sur le rebord.

 _\- Il a menti..._

 _\- Techniquement il ne nous a rien dit... Mais même si je suis furieuse et que j'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle... Je le comprends._

William se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas où sa mère adoptive voulait en venir. Félicity sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

 _\- Ton père a ce soucis... Qu'il n'arrive pas à régler... Il veut toujours protéger ceux qu'il aime... Que ce soit ta tante, toi ou moi... Il va toujours au-delà des limites pour nous garder en sécurité. Il pense que c'est le meilleur choix possible..._

 _\- Comme quand il ne t'a pas dit que j'existais ?_

Elle sourit, Félicity lui avait pardonné cette histoire depuis très longtemps et elle avait fini par comprendre les raisons d'Oliver.

 _\- Oui... Il fait toujours les bons choix... Mais il ne prend pas toujours le bon chemin pour les atteindre._

Félicity posa une main sur la tête d'Oliver et la caressa avec tendresse, il ne bougeait pas, restait allongé dans ce lit, les yeux fermés, un tuyau dans son nez afin de lui donner de l'oxygène... Félicity essuya une autre larme avant de se tourner vers William.

 _\- Mais ton père nous aime William, autant que nous l'aimons et il fait des erreurs..._

 _\- Il va retourner en prison... Quand il sera guéri ?_

Elle sourit, s'approcha de son fils et le serra contre elle.

 _\- Non, je vais tout faire pour qu'il rentre avec nous. Je te le promets._

 _\- Je le sais... Tu es la meilleure._

Les jours suivants furent très calmes, Félicity accompagnait William à l'école tous les matins avant de venir à l'hôpital et de rester au chevet de son mari qui n'avait pas repris connaissance. Les médecins étaient optimistes, l'œdème d'Oliver se résorbait et il n'avait plus besoin du tuyau pour respirer. Félicity avait réussi à trouver des traces de la sœur de Watson et contrairement à ce que cette dernière pensait. Kendall n'était pas morte, elle avait quitté la ville sans donner signe de vie et vivait désormais à San Francisco avec une jeune femme... Et elles n'étaient pas que colocataires.

Elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer en douceur à l'agent Watson et avait finalement décidé de ne pas prendre de pincettes, elle l'avait séparée de son mari pendant des mois et à cause d'elle, il se retrouvait dans lit. Elle ne méritait pas d'être ménagée.

Félicity se tourna vers son mari avant de regarder sa montre, il restait plus d'une heure avant qu'elle n'aille chercher William au collège et qu'ils ne reviennent ici. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son mari et lui sourit.

 _\- Hey... Je sais que tu n'es pas en forme... Mais tu pourrais te réveiller s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me manques._

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière qui s'occupait de son mari, elle lui sourit et Félicity quitta la chambre pendant les soins. Elle se rendit à la machine à café et se prit un café allongé quand elle vit Watson s'approcher d'elle. Félicity soupira avant d'avaler une gorgée de son breuvage.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ? Il est toujours inconscient !_

 _\- Je dois m'assurer que..._

 _\- Que quoi ?_

Félicity lui avait coupé la parole en haussant la voix, surprenant l'agent du FBI.

 _\- Il ne va aller nulle part, mon mari est blessé, par votre faute._

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix..._

 _\- Et bien moi non plus je ne vais pas vous le laisser._

L'agent fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que Félicity lui disait, cette dernière lui sourit, termina son gobelet de café et s'approcha de Samandra Watson.

 _\- Si vous nous aviez demandé de l'aide en échange de nous aider à coincer Diaz... Vous auriez eu vos réponses bien plus tôt._

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?_

Félicity croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, heureuse d'avoir attiré l'attention de son interlocutrice.

 _\- Je ne dirais rien, tant que vous ne m'aurez pas certifié que mon mari sera libre dès son réveil._

 _\- Vous êtes folle ? Je ne peux rien promettre, votre mari sera libre quand il aura terminé cette mission._

 _\- La mission est finie, j'ai la réponse que vous attendez... Et on sait toutes les deux que vous ne faites ça que par intérêt personnel._

L'agent croisa les bras à son tour, Félicity sourit et se recula d'un pas.

 _\- Faites ce qu'il faut et je vous dirais tout._

 _\- Me dire quoi ?_

Elle soupira, Watson ne lâcherait pas le morceau sans raison valable, elle devait lui dévoiler une part de vérité, sans approfondir.

 _\- Peters n'a pas tué votre sœur._

Samandra Watson ouvrit la bouche, afin de parler, mais l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'Oliver s'approcha d'eux, Félicity la rejoignit en trois enjambées, inquiète.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon mari va bien ?_

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

 _\- Oui madame Queen, votre mari s'est réveillé._

Le cœur de Félicity se mit à battre plus fort, elle passa devant l'agent du FBI qui n'avait pas bougé, cette femme venait de lui dire que sa sœur n'avait pas été tué par ce tueur en série, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres réponses. Elle la regarda suivre l'infirmière d'un pas rapide. Oliver Queen était réveillé.

Félicity entra dans la chambre et trouva son mari, dans le lit, en position semi-assise, un médecin près de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle, lui fit un petit sourire et Félicity n'attendit pas, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, pleurant à chaudes larmes et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit les bras d'Oliver la serrer contre elle.

Le médecin les laissa seuls, respectant leur besoin de se retrouver. Oliver entendit sa femme pleurer contre lui, il ferma les yeux et caressa son dos, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis son arrestation, elle lui avait manqué, mais il savait aussi qu'elle devait lui en vouloir, mais il ne pourrait pas lui parler, il devait la protéger coûte que coûte.

Félicity s'écarta de lui, essuya ses larmes et lui sourit.

 _\- Tu te sens bien ?_

Oliver hocha la tête, une boule se formant dans sa gorge, il avait envie de la serrer contre et de en plus la lâcher, mais s'il le faisait, il allait craquer et il ne pouvait pas. Félicity lui sourit, comprenant qu'il se retenait.

 _\- Oliver, tout va bien... J'ai parlé à Watson et tu vas rentrer à la maison._

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

 _\- Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça... Je comprends, même si j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles._

 _\- Elle t'aurait arrêté... Je..._

 _\- Je sais, je sais..._

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se reculer, elle voulait plus, voulait le prendre dans ses bras, voulait qu'il la prenne dans les siens. Mais ils devaient parler. Oliver posa une main sur la joue de sa femme et la garda près de lui.

 _\- Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Je le sais, je n'en doute pas..._

 _\- Non ce que je veux dire... C'est que..._

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots, Oliver sentit la main de sa femme sur sa joue, qui caressait sa joue, il tourna la tête et posa un baiser dessus.

 _\- Ce jour-là, quand on m'a arrêté... Je t'ai repoussé, j'ai été distant avec toi..._

Il posa un autre baiser sur sa main avant de plonger son regard dans celui de sa femme.

 _\- Si j'avais fais autrement, je n'aurais pas pu aller au bout. Ça m'a brisé le cœur... Mais je..._

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Félicity sur les siennes, elle voulut se reculer, mais Oliver approfondit le baiser, elle lui avait tellement manqué, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit contre ses lèvres en la sentant répondre à son baiser. Félicity monta sur le lit afin d'avoir plus d'accès à ses lèvres, mais la machine à leur côté commença à s'emballer, ils se séparèrent, regardèrent dans sa direction et se sourirent.

 _\- Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'effet que tu as sur moi._

Ils sourirent de nouveau, Félicity descendit du lit et s'installa près de son mari.

 _\- William va être tellement rassuré._

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, il est à l'école pour sa dernière journée avant les vacances, j'irais le chercher toute à l'heure._

Oliver sourit, il avait hâte de voir son fils.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir laissé l'adopter..._

 _\- Merci à toi de l'avoir fait... Je ne pensais pas que ses grands-parents viendraient pour le récupérer._

 _\- Il ne voulait pas partir avec eux... Mais ils avaient raison, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui._

 _\- Mais maintenant oui..._

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

 _\- Tu as dis que j'allais rentrer, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire parler..._

 _\- Sa sœur n'est pas morte... Elle s'est enfuie et a changé de nom._

Félicity lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, Oliver l'écouta avec attention. Il était en colère, il avait passé des semaines loin de sa femme et de son fils, pour rien.

 _\- Je lui ai dis que je lui dirais tout si elle te laissait rentrer à la maison..._

 _\- Et si elle te forçait à tout dire ?_

Elle sourit et embrassa son mari du bout des lèvres.

 _\- S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi prendre ce risque... Je veux que tu rentres à la maison... On a besoin de toi William et moi. Tu nous manques._

Oliver hocha la tête et lui tendit les bras, Félicity se laissa aller contre son mari qui l'enlaça de ses bras. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper et ça leur avait manqué de ne pas se reposer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Deux jours plus tard, Oliver était assis sur son lit, William face à lui et ils faisaient une partie de cartes. Le jeune garçon avait été ravi de savoir son père réveillé et il passait son temps livre à l'hôpital, avec lui et Félicity. Un garde était posté en permanence devant la porte de la chambre et il avait l'ordre de laisser entrer uniquement la famille d'Oliver.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Félicity qui avait deux sacs du Big Belly Burger et qui les posa devant les garçons.

 _\- Génial ! Merci Félicity je commençais à avoir faim._

 _\- De rien._

Félicity s'apprêta à monter sur le lit, près de son mari quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Samandra Watson. Le couple se tendit et Félicity se mit automatiquement devant William.

 _\- Les médecins veulent me garder encore deux jours, que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- Je peux vous parler ? En privé ?_

Elle montra William du regard, le jeune garçon se tendit et regarda son père, inquiet.

 _\- Non, plus de cachotterie, William reste avec nous._

Elle soupira et s'approcha d'eux en sortant un papier de sa veste. Elle le tendit à Oliver qui le prit et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Il le parcourut du regard avant de lever les yeux vers l'agent qui ne semblait pas ravi de la situation.

 _\- Il y a un piège là-dedans ?_

 _\- Non, aucun._

Félicity se tourna vers son mari.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Oliver ?_

Il leva les yeux vers sa femme qui semblait inquiète.

 _\- Ce papier dit que je suis libre. Je vais pouvoir rentrer à la maison._

 _\- Seulement si vous parlez madame Queen, je peux très bien faire annuler ce document._

 _\- Votre sœur n'est pas morte... Elle a changé de nom et vit à San Francisco._

C'était tout sauf de la douceur et elle vit Samandra Watson pâlir à cette annonce. Félicity sortit une clé USB de sa poche, elle la gardait toujours sur elle au cas où l'agent finirait par accepter.

 _\- Tout est là-dessus. Mais je vous préviens, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier._

Watson quitta la chambre, laissant le couple et leur fils en famille. William se tourna vers son père, incertain.

 _\- C'est vrai papa ? Tu vas pouvoir rentrer ? Plus de prison ?_

Oliver se tourna vers son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Oui William, je peux rentrer._

Le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui le serra à son tour. Félicity les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Oliver tendit son bras vers sa femme et celle-ci les rejoignit. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, heureux de s'être retrouvés, en sachant que cette fois, c'était pour de bon et que plus personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Deux jours plus tard, Oliver était prêt à sortir, les journalistes ne quittaient pas l'entrée de l'hôpital, mais Lyla avait prévu un plan pour qu'ils puissent sortir tous les trois sans soucis.

 _\- On pourra aller dans un parc d'attraction ?_

Oliver sourit, ravi de la joie que ressentait son fils. L'école étant finie, ils avaient décidé de quitter la ville pendant quelques mois, voulant profiter de leur famille au maximum. Félicity ferait cours à William et le reste du temps, ils profiteraient de leurs vacances.

 _\- Oui, on ira. Tu as d'autres idées ?_

 _\- Oui, j'adore la plage._

 _\- D'accord, là où on va, tu vas adorer._

Félicity entra dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Prêts les garçons ? Les valises sont dans la voiture et Lyla nous a sécurisé la sortie des ambulances. On peut y aller._

Oliver prit sa veste et se rapprocha de sa femme, il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de lui prendre la main. William les précéda et ils quittèrent la chambre sans regrets. Ils allaient passer du temps en famille, oubliant ces semaines passées. Ils avaient prévus de rendre visite aux grands-parents de William, Félicity l'avait adopté, mais ils ne voulaient pas le priver de ce qui lui restait de sa mère. Le jeune garçon avait hâte de les voir et de leur montrer son carnet de note qui était plus que bon. Il n'avait aucune note en dessous de la moyenne et voulait leur prouver que Félicity était une bonne mère, mais qu'il n'oublierait jamais la sienne.

Après avoir rendu visite aux grands-parents, ils avaient décidés d'aller saluer Barry et leurs amis avant de partir pour Bali. Leur voyage s'annonçait merveilleux et ils avaient hâte de le débuter.

Leur avenir commençait dès à présent.

 **Qu'avez pensé de ma vision des choses ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce OS et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire.**

 **Je vous posterais la suite de ma fic « chantage » dès mercredi en espérant avoir des reviews pour ce petit OS =)**

 **A mercredi ^^**


End file.
